


Invitation Only

by PairaDX



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super, Dragon Ball Z
Genre: Anal, Cumshot, F/M, Oral, dp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 21:30:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17711921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PairaDX/pseuds/PairaDX





	Invitation Only

Cheelai waited until the meeting Frieza set up with Paragus and his son Broly was started for a few minutes before she walked into the hall. Getting in, she turned right and walked down the hall into a larger waiting space, which was luckily empty except for two big men blocking the door. The door that led to the door that oddly had a sign saying private function and invitation only.  
“Stop. Invitation only,” one of the burly men named Appule said, stepping into Cheelai’s way.  
“I need to get into that meeting,” the short Frieza soldier replied shortly.  
“Nope” the other massive guy guy said no with a mid western accent   
Cheelai had several ways she could play this. She could simply go outside the ship, fly into Frieza’s quarters and try to enter the meeting as if nothing happened but she found flaws with this. For one, that would be security up there and Frieza would most likely not like her crashing his meeting in that way  
“I have an invitation,” Cheelai stated. “If I didn’t, would I know that this meeting is for two Saiyans that I found for Frieza?”  
“Let us see it then,” the one named Daikon grunted.  
“Come and get my invitation,” the girl replied.  
The two men watched as the girl in the white and purple outfit walked to the wall nearest to them and turned so they had a view of her ass. Her legs went for days and ended at a fit ass that wasn’t huge but was tight, round and firm. Grabbing the hem of her shorts , Cheelai slid the shorts down her legs to give the bouncers a view of her tight ass in her black thong.  
The guards were beside her in a heartbeat, their greedy hands rubbing the smooth skin of her ass. She felt them dig their fingers into her meaty flesh of her bottom and loved how they were so enthralled by her body. Roughly one grabbed her shoulder and spun her around so her back was against the wall and hungrily found her lips with his.  
“Mmm,” Cheelai moaned into the kiss.  
While she and Daikon kissed, Appule was busy lifting the top of her uniform up over her head to expose her extremely perky tits to the empty waiting room. Not wasting another second, the bald guard lowered his head and took turns sucking on one nipple before swapping it with the next. That got Cheelai moaning, and she moaned even louder when her kissing partner slipped his hand in her panties and began rubbing her snatch.  
“She’s so fucking wet,” Daikon said to his friend as he began sliding a finger into her gushing mound.  
“And these tits are so perfect,” Appule added before his lips sealed around her left nipple and suckled at it.  
“How about you two drop your pants and let me have some fun,” Cheelai demanded.  
“You wanna suck this fat dick,” the bald guard asked with her hand already rubbing over his groin.  
“Mhmm yes…that’s what I’m here for,” Cheelai retorted. “You too.”  
Both men regrettably pulled their mouths away from the delinquent. They watched the very attractive girl lower herself to the carpeted ground to get onto her knees  in between them as they both sought undoing their pants. By the time she had gotten into position between the two men they had undid their pants and slid them down their legs, standing naked from the waist down.  
With a cock equipped in the palm of both hands, Cheelai stroked them both with the friction of her hand on their smooth shafts. They were both well hung with Appule on her right being longer at 9 inches but Daikon possessing the thicker manhood. Either way, they would both be able to give her the sexual satisfaction she was craving.  
Cheelai finished pumping their cocks a few more times before she leaned in closer to the man on her left and opened her mouth wide. She heard the large man swear upon feeling her warm, wet mouth seal around the first third of his erect member.  
“Fuck yeah,” he groaned as Cheelai started to ride her lips along his shaft.  
Cheelai had never participated in a threesome as she chose to have relations with men only ever one at a time. However, tonight she needed to get in that meeting and doing both of the two men would accomplish that better. Shifting her attention back to the task at hand, the girl sucked on his sensitive tip while using her skilled tongue to swirl over the bulbous surface, paying particular attention to his slit, which was already starting to leak pre-cum.  
Wanting to show she wasn’t a one-trick pony, the beautiful snow haired girl removed her mouth from his cock in order to run her tongue over the length of his shift all the way down to his ball sack. The millions of wispy hairs tickled the inside of her mouth as she took both nuts in her oral orifice and licked them gently with her tongue before lightly spitting them back out and continuing to glide up the other side of his cock and back to his tip.  
“Don’t forget about me too. I got a hard cock as well,” Appule told her.  
Cheelai bobbed her head a few more times up and down Daikon’s dick before looking over at Appule who was completely hard from her handjob alone. Simply turning her head the complete other direction, she captured his fleshy member in her fist before leaning in and enveloping half of his bulbous tool into her skilled mouth.  
“Oh fuck yeah,” he groaned in response.  
Already with her plump lips wrapped around his cock, the gorgeous Frieza soldier went to work bobbing along his length. Appule merely grunted in response to her work, reaching down and holding the sides of her head as it glided towards his ripped abs then further away. Despite the fact it was his friend getting sucked off, Daikon couldn’t help but watch the talented girl do her thing.  
With Appule’s dick now richly covered in her spit, she used her hand to stroke his entire length while turning her attention and mouth back to Daikon. This time she nearly had to unhinge her jaw but she succeeded in getting her lips past the tip of his horse-sized cock and down a few inches of his lengthy shaft.  
“I give this Bitch credit. For what she lacks in skill she more than compensates for with hard work,” Daikon critiques about the kneeling girl’s skills.  
“Thanks...I think,” Cheelai replied confused.  
Her thought was broken when she felt Daikon’s massive paw of a hand clutch the back of her head and coil some of her short white hair into his fingers. Forcibly, but not painfully, he encouraged Cheelai to turn her talented mouth back towards him and his eager erection. Knowing that resisting wouldn’t be good for anyone, the horny alien shifted 180O in order to face the guard. With her mouth still held in a perfect O from her exploits on Appule’s member, Daikon pulled her face quickly towards him and slammed his entire length into her unexpected mouth.  
“GGLLLAAHHH,” Cheelai choked as she felt her eyes well up in tears.  
Although Cheelai did have the ability to deep-throat, the suddenness of the action caught her by surprise. Luckily she was able to react and stop herself from throwing up and only just gagged as the brute held his fat cock in her throat while also stopping any of the tears from spilling out of her shut eyes.  
“Oh fuck that feels great,” Daikon groaned while continuing to press her so tight that her nose was buried deep in his thick bush of greasy pubes.  
“Man let me have a turn with that,” Appule chimed in.  
“One minute,” he replied.  
Relaxing the pressure on the back of her head, Cheelai was able to pull free of his cock and take in a deep breath of fresh air. However, before she could regroup, Daikon quickly pulled her towards him again, slamming his 8 inches of thick meat back down her throat in one swoop. Cheelai was better prepared for it this time so having her throat forced open hurt a lot less the second time around. Knowing he didn’t have much longer with the gorgeous girl’s mouth, Daikon held her for only a second before taking her off his cock. He fucked her face a couple more time in quick succession before releasing her hair from his fingers and letting his friend take over.  
Timo noticed that Cheelai’s face was now quite red but that didn’t stop him from wanting to fuck her throat. Stepping ever closer to the delinquent soldier, Appule lined up the tip of his cock with her mouth and gripped her on either side of her face. Cheelai knew exactly what was coming so she swallowed down a couple last breathes, opened her mouth wide and tried to relax her throat as best she could. This time he held her face steady and pumped his hips forwards to bury his cock completely into her mouth and down her gullet, once again until the pretty girl’s nose was enveloped in thick pubes.  
“Oh man I wanna fuck you so bad right now,” Appule said, releasing her face.  
“Best idea you’ve had in years,” Daikon replied with a gleeful smile.  
Cheelai was once again allowed to have the sweet taste of fresh air as both men stepped back from her and helped her to her feet. Luckily no one had yet to walk in on them fooling around in so public of a place and now they were gonna roll the dice once more. Using the sturdy table beside them, Appule used his strength to bend Cheelai over and rest her perky tits on the wood surface.  
“Such a firm little ass,” the bald guard said with a slap to her booty.  
Pushing her legs a little wider apart, Appule was now at the perfect angle to fuck the gorgeous girl from behind. Taken his rock hard cock into his hand, he lined it up with her extremely wet pussy and pushed into her. The girl was very tight but the naturally lubrication helped his passage and he was soon pumping half his length into her in hardly any time.  
“Mmmm,” Cheelai moaned as jolts of pleasure shot through her thin body.  
Daikon allowed his friend to get a good rhythm established before joining back in on the threesome. Now standing at the opposite end of the table directly in front of Cheelai, he grabbed the back of her head once again with the other hand clutching his member. The horny girl needed no further instruction and gladly opened her mouth to take him inside her, now getting used for pleasure at both ends of her fantastic body. It was hard for her to focus on giving the bouncer head while she was getting so thoroughly fucked from behind like a dog, but she still was able to wrap her lips around his head and suck on him like a lollipop.  
“My God you have an amazing ass under this uniform,” Appule complimented as his hands kneaded her thick, curvy butt.  
“Well thanks,” she said before getting her lips wrapped back around the thick cock dangling in her face. After another few pumps into her pussy with each time his cockhead rubbed her G-spot, Cheelai couldn’t help but peel her mouth off the other’s dick and compliment her competent lover. “Oh my gosh...this feels so good!”  
As Appule settled into a thumping rhythm that caused her cute little ass cheeks to ripple due to the force, Cheelai was still very busy on her other end. The Frieza Force soldier had her mouth formed in a perfect O around the older guard’s massive cock as he placed his hands on the back of her head to help her take more into her mouth since her attention was naturally distracted.  
Back behind her, the shorter of the two men gave her ass a hearty slap on both sides with his rough hands. The result was two handprints to form on her green skin, not to mention the extra sensation of her tongue vibrating on the underbelly of Daikon’s meat pole. Hearing her moan as he spanked her filled him with even more lust, forcing him to grab her curvy hips and spike into her twat with even more urgency.  
“Careful bud, at that rate you’ll bust before long,” the guard called out, at which point Cheelai grinned back at him as she looked over her shoulder.  
Appule blocked their words from his mind and continued his relentless hammering into Cheelai’s snug pussy. She was tight around his dick but loose enough to still take him at his top speed and for him to go as deep as he wanted, which was as much as possible. He loved the smacking noise of his skin on her ass and the way her booty clapped and bounced from the thudding.  
“How about you share with your ally,” Cheelai said to the man.  
Even though Appule would have preferred to not stop fucking her tight pussy until he came inside of her, he also know that Daikon was only being nice by waiting this long without complaint. Playing ball and being a team player, the bald guard pulled out of the pretty soldier, noting how much his cock glistening in the lighting due to him being thoroughly coated in her juices.  
The moment his cock exited Cheelai, Daikon was on his feet and pulling her behind as he walked to the sofa in the waiting area. Throwing himself down, he wanked the short girl down onto his lap where she was instantly straddling his waist. Reaching between her legs, the gorgeous girl sank down until the second cock in as many minutes forced itself inside her tight cunt.  
“Damn that’s one wet pussy,” the bigger of the two commented as his tool disappeared completely inside Cheelai.  
Back on her knees, Cheelai used her leg strength to rise and fall on Boris’s cock, all while he pawed at her magnificent ass. Her seemingly near endless energy made her ideal for riding a dick and the guard was more than willing to sit back and let her do all the work.  
“Ohh yea…fuck my pussy,” she begged.  
“Perfect. Now we can actually start fucking,” Daikon grinned.  
Leaning down and arching her back Cheelai did just as he suggested and started to thud her amazing ass onto his lap with greater force. Daikon lifted up to capture one of her pokey nipples that were dangling right in his face as he simultaneously drove his hips upwards, spearing into her as she crashed down.  
Appule let the impressive girl get use to his fellow guard’s cock before he rejoined the fray. Walking to the side of the couch nearest the bouncing girl, he grabbed her short hair to let Cheelai know he was nearby and ready for her to start multitasking.  
“Is that...mmm....for me,” Cheelai asked as her lips were already prepared to wrap around his pussy-flavored cock.  
Cheelai was now better able to please both her partners this time around and despite bouncing on Daikon’s fat cock, she was still able to suck on Appule’s member, thriving especially on cleaning her own pussy juices from him. It wasn’t the most elegant blowjob that she’d ever done due to all the riding, but it was more than pleasurable enough for the guard.  
“This girl is a talented whore indeed,” Appule commented to his comrade, who nodded in agreeance.  
“Come around and fuck me,” Cheelai instructed the man she was blowing.  
He was eager to comply and walked around behind her, ready for his friend to pull out. However, as Daikon tried to push the younger woman off him, she resisted and stayed buried in his lap. Daikon went from being upset for having to stop plowing her wet pussy to suddenly confused. Understanding finally dawned on him and he relaxed his arms.  
“Same time,” he asked to confirm her intentions.  
“Same time,” she agreed before licking her fingers before smearing the spit around her virgin hole.  
In one fluid motion like they did it all the time, Appule pressed his hand into her back and caused Cheelai to rest her jiggling tits on his comrade’s chest while Daikon used his hands on her rump to pull her plump cheeks apart. With her asshole better revealed and even gaping under the strain, Appule moved closer then pressed his tip against the center until it gave way.  
“Ughh…,” Cheelai groaned as the first 3 inches of his healthy-sized cock was buried in her ass for the first time in her life.  
“That’s it. I’ll take it easy on you” he instructed while Daikon also slowed his hip thrusts to crawl.  
Not wanting to be babied, Cheelai threw caution to the wind. Wiggling for now, she swayed her ass side to side. It didn’t make her take anymore of his manhood in her ass but it did make it move around inside her and test for discomfort. Sensing none, she began to rock back and forth and found that grinding on the cock in her pussy still felt really good.  
“Mmmm…yeah,” Cheelai moaned.  
She expected sodomy to hurt more than this, but she didn’t know if it was the cock in her pussy that was pleasuring her enough to block out any discomfort. Whatever the reason, Cheelai was happy about that and used her arms to press against Daikon to simultaneous ride up and down on his cock and push back against the dick pillaging her asshole.  
“Yeah how’s that ass” the guard asked.  
“Oh yeah come on! Fuck my tight ass,” Cheelai replied  
Appule loved fucking a girl in the ass and Cheelai’s was no exception. Her ring was very tight but still had enough give to it that allowed his condom-less dick to pass into it without much trouble. Her pussy juice and saliva from earlier was proving to be all the lubrication he needed as he now how almost his entire 9 inches pumping into her rump while he kept increasing the speed as much as he could.  
“I can’t believe I’m actually doing this,” Cheelai muttered, thoroughly impressed with how slutty she could become with the proper motivation.  
The two guards smiled as they worked in unison. Daikon wasn’t able to thrust up into her pussy with as much speed now but he was still able to push his entire length upwards. Appule timed it that every time his friend pulled his huge dick from her cunt, he would thrust his tool into her ass.  
With the soldier now able to handle both their full lengths, the friends ignored talking to her and decided to hold nothing back. With a near constant chorus of positive moans, the girl was rocked back and forth on the sofa as the man behind her plowed her ass while Daikon poked up into her twat.  
What made it all the better was Cheelai’s willingness for more. With a hand on the burly man’s chest and the other on the back support in front of her, Cheelai used her arms to push back against Appule while she rocked her hips to grind down on the bigger man’s tool.  
“Don’t stop. You’re gonna make me cum,” Cheelai nearly screamed as the thudding of their bodies filled the room  
“Do it slut,” Appule demanded.  
With Appule on his back fucking up into her pussy and Daikon kneeling above her slamming his entire length into her tight ass, Cheelai was in pure bliss. She felt so unbelievably tight that words couldn’t express it. The whole encounter of being wanted so badly by two men really turned her on, and the friction their two cocks were causing on the thin membrane between her pussy and anal walls was almost driving her mad with pleasure.  
“Oh Kami it’s so good...OHHH….MYYY..FUUUCK!,” Cheelai screamed as she reached her climax.  
The girl reaching orgasm was also the beginning of the end for her two lovers as well. With Cheelai propped up on Daikon and now shaking plus rocking her lithe body violently from cumming, it brought no sensations for them. It also didn’t help their stamina when both her holes clamped around their cocks with the express purpose of having them shot their wads inside her.  
“Fuck it. Need to cum now,” Daikon finally announced.  
 “Me too,” Appule added.  
 Cheelai may have been on the high of her own orgasm, but she clearly heard both men declare their intentions. Having no idea if she could get pregnant from whatever races they are she wanted to be safe.  
“Cum on me...just not in me,” she added.  
Appule gave one or two last thrusts deep into her anus before pulling out of her completely and standing on the floor. Out of reflex, Cheelai rolled off of the other guard and got on her knees right in front of the powerful guard . After one or two pumps with his fist Appule took aim and shot his load towards her waiting mouth. With lips already parted and ready for his gooey reward Cheelai caught every last drop of his salt load and swallowed it down gleefully.  
Realizing that he never got a chance with Cheelai’s backdoor, Daikon was going to remedy that even if only for a brief time. Once Appule had exhausted himself in coating the Cheelai’s adorable face, Daikon pushed her back to the ground so her ass was up while head and shoulders rested on the floor.  
“Ugh,” Cheelai yelped as her bowels were forced back open.  
He knew that he was only going to last seconds but that was unimportant to him. What was important was the fact that he was sodomizing the whore who had marched up and practically demanded that they fuck her. Going with all his effort, Daikon was a blur had he moved his massive body behind reasoning to relentless slam his cock into the girl’s dirt road.  
“Shit... need to cum,” Daikon warned. “Ugh…ugh…here it comes…ugh.”  
“Mhmm…yes…cum in my ass,” Cheelai answered as their sweat covered bodies continued to slam into each other.  
All Daikon could do was tightly clench Cheelai’s slim hips and quickly stroke his cock into her spit-lined asshole for the last few seconds. Tossing his head back, the guard buried himself in the younger girl for the last time before blasting several streams of thick warm cum into her rectum. He held himself still in the depths of her bowels until his cock had emptied at which point the exhausted man withdrew, leaving his sticky reward deep in her asshole.  
Feeling the big man leave her rear, Cheelai took a few moments to catch her breath before standing back up. Seeing a mirror on one of the walls, the girl put back on and straightened out her uniform before using her reflection to tidy up her hair. Luckily the cumshot she took to her mouth didn’t get on her face or hair”  
“Told you I had an invitation,” Cheelai said, leaving the two fuck-tired men below as she went into Frieza’s quarters


End file.
